Inkblots
by rina onigiri
Summary: A series of vignettes centering around America and England and their lives. USUK. Stories aren't connected in anyway unless otherwise stated. Possible gender-bending and AU settings.
1. Sketch 1

**a/n: here is a series of stories/vignettes of the USUK variety. The title is just something I found to be pretty~. Anyways, these aren't chapters, they're _sketches_. ****My English class' definition of 'vignette' was a sketch, meaning it was only like a quick drawing. Anyways, every month or so I might take the time to rewrite some of these. So yeah. Enjoy.**

**standard disclaimer applied.**

**Reviews are loved.**

* * *

><p><em>Inkblots<em>

Sketch 1

Love was complicated, a very complex thing.

Arthur knew this. Alfred knew this, too.

Someone once told them love was simple—and _ha_, were they _wrong_.

Because being in love with Alfred wasn't easy.

He was denser than lead, and couldn't read the atmosphere to save his life. Arthur had to do that for him.

He was loud and obnoxious, too.

And yet, he put up with Alfred.

Because being in love with Arthur wasn't easy, either.

Arthur was rude and mean and such a _downer._ He was also a tea-drinker and couldn't wait to tell Alfred about his faults—sometimes that hurt Alfred because he already knew his faults.

And yet, he put up with Arthur.

Because they both already knew love wasn't simple and whoever told them that was crazier than Gilbert when he was drunk.


	2. Sketch 2

**a/n: sketch two is gender-bent (fem!America) and human names are used...kind of. Anyways, enjoy. I really like this one. Also, I may (or may not) have a second part to this from America/Ally's point of view. And I think there might just be one sketch for description purposes.  
><strong>

**standard disclaimer applied**

**When you are finished, review.**

* * *

><p><em>Inkblots<em>

Sketch 2

Her hair is like the sunshine that pools through windows in the early morning, warm and soft and sweet.

Her eyes are the ocean; clear blue and always bright, never ending.

She's all he ever wanted, more than he deserves and everybody sees it but her. It's only because she's too blindly in love with him to notice.

She's too carefree to give a damn about what others—like Francis, like Gilbert—say. Their words sting through him like needles.

"_You should ditch that whiny English bastard and date the awesome me."_

She punched him in the face for that one, and he couldn't've been happier, but _still_.

But still.


	3. Sketch 3

**a/n: this, everyone, is an AU partial gender-bender. And anyways, the next one's gonna be an American Revolution setting. So I'm probably not gonna gender-bend anyone. And in other news, the next gender-bend will probably have England as a girl, rather than America.**

**Also, as a quick note, I'm trying to remember a fanfiction I read awhile ago. It was PruCan, and Canada was gender bent. Basically, she's the 'good child' who got pregnant after a one night stand and they don't really expect Gil to do anything, and the last thing that I remember happening was his family came over to meet Maddie's. And I really wanna read it again...so yeah. If you know what it's called, could you please tell me? Thanks.  
><strong>

**standard disclaimer applied.**

**Please review when you're done.**

* * *

><p><em>Inkblots<em>

Sketch 3

Her new apartment is next to his. It's not big and spacious but it's not tiny and cramped. It's that in-between that is rarely ever found.

And quite honestly, it's perfect for her.

And he kind of makes things awkward. It's not the caterpillars on his face, or the fact that he talks like a gentleman but swears enough to make a sailor blush, it's more of the fact that he's him and she's her and she feels a little insecure around him.

And she's never insecure, because she's the _hero_!

Whenever she sees him she feels those [stupid] butterflies tingling her stomach as if a small flame was licking her finger. And sometimes, she catches herself just staring at him.

Her friends told her she was in denial. She just needed to admit it.

The proud, loud, and heroic Allison F. Jones admit defeat?

Like she ever could.


End file.
